


Just Off The Key Of Reason

by SlimeQueen



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jiwon really loves Hanbin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, copious use of the words baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwon knows it’s going to be one of <i>those</i> days when he wakes up to Hanbin standing over him at four in the morning, eyes swollen and shoulders droopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Off The Key Of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> well... i'm procrastinating and it took the form of this  
> Please don't steal or repost my work on any other website without my permission, thank you!

Jiwon knows it’s going to be one of _those_ days when he wakes up to Hanbin standing over him at four in the morning, eyes swollen and shoulders droopy.

His mind is still in disarray, half asleep when he pulls his comforter back automatically and pats the space next to him. The bed is really too small for two people of their sizes but Hanbin has always been good at making himself small, squeezing into Jiwon’s space easily.

“Were you crying?” Jiwon’s whisper is raspy and warm, right into the shell of Hanbin’s ear, his voice thick from sleep. It’s a pointless question with an obvious answer, but Hanbin shakes his head stubbornly anyways.

Jiwon sighs and throws an arm around him, slinks a hand up to wrap around the back of his neck and pulls him close, Hanbin’s head tucked into the nape of Jiwon’s neck. One of Hanbin’s hands lies flat, palm against the hot skin of Jiwon’s bare chest, pressed where his heart beats steady and reassuring, and if Jiwon can feel the wetness of tears against his skin, he doesn’t say anything.

-

Hanbin is gone when Jiwon wakes up but Jinhwan is sat on the edge of his bed, phone in hand, recording him sleep.

“Creep.” Jiwon grins and tosses his pillow at Jinhwan’s head, triumphant when it hits him square in the face. “You like watching me sleep or something?”

Jinhwan sniffs indignantly and turns his nose up. “As if,” he mutters, but then turns to Jiwon again. “I’m here because our dearly beloved leader is in one of his _moods_ again and he’s already made Chanwoo cry this morning, which isn’t usually due till at least after lunch. Can you maybe stick your dick in him or something and fix him up?”

He says the words all in good spirit but there’s real concern in Jinhwan’s eyes, and if anyone else knows Hanbin like Jiwon does, it’s Jinhwan.

“You know it doesn’t work like that.” Jiwon frowns and scratches at the material of his comforter, listening to the smooth scraping noise his nail makes against the fabric.

The corner of Jinhwan’s mouth twitches and he curls even farther into himself, making him look smaller than ever. “He’s under too much stress.” His voice is as small as he is, high and sweet, and suddenly Jiwon wonders what Jinhwan thinks of all this, of what Hanbin and Jiwon do when they think no one is around. It’s silly to think Jinhwan wouldn’t know what they’ve been doing for far too long after all the time the three of them have spent together.

Jiwon looks up from his blanket, eyeing the eldest wearily. “Tell Junhoe to sleep in your room tonight,” he finally relents.

Jinhwan’s smile is completely too bright for so early in the morning, so Jiwon tugs his comforter over his head again. “Practice is in half an hour.” Jinhwan singsongs, neatly dodging the other pillow Jiwon tosses his direction on his way out the door.

-

Practice is, undoubtedly, a mess. Hanbin is on edge, it’s easy to tell by the rigid set of his shoulders, the frown weighing his mouth down. He yells more than oversees the choreography, particularly hounding Donghyuk on a certain dance move until the younger is hiding sniffles in his sleeve.

That probably gets Hanbin more upset, Jiwon thinks from across the room where he’s chugging down a bottle of water. He never means to be angry or upset at the members, never means to hurt them, but sometimes he can’t hold it all in, like cracks in a dam.

Seeing Donghyuk’s tear blurry eyes, Junhoe stands in all his tall glory, concern etching his face, but before he can step forward, Jiwon is there with a hand on his shoulder and a look that says, “ _I’ll deal with it. You sit down_.”

Junhoe has the sense to drop back on the floor, reaching for a bottle of water from Yunhyeong, who hands it over silently.

Jiwon walks over swiftly, reaches out, and puts a hand on Hanbin’s tense shoulder. “Hanbin.” To the others, his voice may sound normal, but Hanbin crumples under the weight of the word. Jiwon keeps his tone calm and low. “Come outside with me.”

The others are all pretending not to stare, but Jiwon can feel their eyes on his back. Still, he keeps his back straight and stares Hanbin right in the dark eyes. Finally, Hanbin drops his head to the floor. “Okay.” He mutters quietly like a reprimanded child.

He lets Jiwon lead him out of the practice room and without all the bright lights and mirrors, out in the hall, Hanbin looks up with unguarded eyes for the first time all day, desperation and frustration and a million other things apparent in his stare.

“There you are,” Jiwon whispers, presses his hand to Hanbin’s cheek, “My Hanbinnie.”

There are bags under his eyes, heavy and dark, and Jiwon wonders why it took him so long to notice. Upon closer inspection, his lips are bitten, close to bleeding, and Jiwon does what he does best when it comes to Hanbin—he worries.

“Can you hold on for a couple hours? Just until we get home; or we could leave now if you want, tell them you’re sick.” Jiwon’s thumb strokes down Hanbin’s face, pressing into where his dimple would be if he were smiling.

“I can wait,” Hanbin decides quietly after a couple seconds. That’s better than nothing, Jiwon reasons with himself. Often, Hanbin decides he doesn’t need Jiwon _in his business_ and avoids him like the plague until he breaks down altogether.

“Go in there and apologize to Donghyuk, okay?” Jiwon tries to keep his tone conversational, suggesting instead of insisting. It works though, because Hanbin nods after a second.

Jiwon doesn’t kiss him—shouldn’t, when they’re just out in the hall and any random dance instructor could pass and see them, but he cups the back of Hanbin’s neck, a familiar gesture Hanbin melts into with a small sigh.

Then they walk back in, and everyone pretends nothing has happened, and Hanbin and Jiwon pretend the rest of the members have no idea about what just went on.

-

Jiwon wants to thank the lord for Kim Jinhwan. As soon as practice ends, he ushers the kids out the door, one tiny hand tugging Junhoe along by the hem of his shirt, the other holding Chanwoo tightly by the wrist. “Dinner’s on me,” he announces, and Jiwon can’t help but sigh his relief—he knows exactly what Jinhwan is trying to do.

Amidst everyone’s cheers, Jiwon takes Hanbin’s hand quietly and leads him through the other door on the opposite side of the room. The second the door swings shut behind them, Hanbin’s shoulders fall and he sags into Jiwon’s body. “Can we go home now?” He asks, and if Jiwon knew him any less, he wouldn’t hear the tremble behind the words.

Jiwon links their arms together and pulls him towards the door. “Of course we can,” he assures, and the relief in Hanbin’s eyes shines even in the dim hallway.

Hanbin walks silently the entire way back to the dorm, uncharacteristic for him usually, but Jiwon can read Hanbin’s emotions better than his own and knows when to leave him alone, so he walks equally as quiet behind the younger.

The elevator is a whole other story. In the small enclosed space, Hanbin is buzzing, unable to keep still. He paces back and forth, face tense, not looking Jiwon in the eye, agitation permeating the air.

Finally, when Jiwon can’t stand it anymore, he reaches out and grabs Hanbin’s hip, pulls him in and keeps him steady. When Hanbin looks up, Jiwon stares at him pointedly until Hanbin blinks and looks down, quieting immediately.

The empty dorm is like a haven as Hanbin neatly sets his shoes down next to all the others and waits for Jiwon impatiently as he undoes his shoelaces. When his stare becomes too heavy, Jiwon glances up, finding Hanbin bouncing on his the balls of his feet, pent up energy nearly tangible. “Go,” he allows, and Hanbin throws him a grateful look, making for the bedroom.

Jiwon takes his time putting his shoes away, stripping off and abandoning his hoodie on his way to the bedroom, leaving it on the couch. He opens the door slowly, mentally preparing himself.

Hanbin has worked off his socks, pants down mid-thigh, his shirt bunched up to reveal a pale strip of his stomach. He looks up with wide eyes, and Jiwon giggles despite himself at the sight, wondering how cute Hanbin would look if he got tangled up in his clothes.

Hanbin frowns, mutters, “If you’re not going to help…” and keeps pulling his pants down his legs. Jiwon perches on the other end of the bed, watching with his lips quirked, amused.

A second later, he has a lap full of naked Hanbin, pushing his back flat against the bed, tugging his shirt over his head, thin fingers slipping past the waistband of his jeans. Jiwon’s jeans get thrown on the floor, and then Hanbin is pressing his mouth to Jiwon’s, open and wet and hot and everything Jiwon has ever fantasized about.

Even in his frenzy to get as close as physically possible to Jiwon, Hanbin is sly, wrapping his legs around Jiwon’s waist, rutting steadily against his hip so Jiwon can feel him hardening through their underwear. Jiwon cups his ass, lines their hips up, and pushes up until Hanbin is gasping at the friction, keening, “ _Please_ please, Hyung,” curling into Jiwon’s body.

Jiwon licks into his mouth, arms holding them tightly together so he can feel every shuddering movement that passes through Hanbin. “Please _what_?” he asks as Hanbin mouths his way down the sharp line of Jiwon’s jaw.

“Please _do something_ ,” Hanbin says shakily, face pressed into the long column of Jiwon’s throat. He tilts his head up and kisses Jiwon again, deep and openmouthed.

It’s kind of odd. Hanbin, at the top of his social class growing up, handsome and tall and a million other things, has had way more experience than Jiwon ever had growing up at the bottom of the social ladder in America, but the way Hanbin blushes or buries his face in Jiwon’s neck as he cries, “ _Hyung_ ,” wouldn’t give it away at all.

Jiwon hushes him, rubbing at the back of his neck, carefully pulling him off so he can sit up. “Lay down on your back for me,” he urges gently, and Hanbin definitely doesn’t have to be told twice, scrambling to follow his instructions.

Junhoe’s lube is closer than his, which is stashed somewhere in the dresser, so Jiwon grabs it from where Junhoe—that sick fuck—keeps it under his pillow on the top bunk. Hanbin looks amused when he returns, one hand idly stroking his cock, the other flat on his abdomen. “He’s going to murder you if he finds out.”

“I’ll buy him some more,” Jiwon muses, then lightly slaps Hanbin’s thigh. “Open those legs up, baby.”

Hanbin’s knees bend immediately, drawing close to his torso, and he looks up, earnest and eager to please. Jiwon remembers the first time, the embarrassment, the way they hadn’t been able to look at each other without blushing, the awkward silence afterwards. It’s all gone now and somehow Jiwon can look at the way Hanbin’s slender fingers wrap around his cock without any shame and can lean in and press a kiss to the tip with Hanbin shuddering in pleasure, but not trepidation.

The lube is cold and slick as it pours into Jiwon’s palm and Hanbin startles when Jiwon’s first finger presses against his rim, flinching away, but Jiwon bends down and kisses him to distract him, and he falls silent and pliant.

Jiwon’s finger presses in then, and Hanbin whines, then pulls his plush lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it until Jiwon can see it swell, red and bruised. Hanbin’s body is especially good at this—translating the sting into pleasure, opening up easily for Jiwon. Soon there are two fingers squeezed inside Hanbin, and Jiwon watches as he writhes, his hole stretched tight and pink around Jiwon’s knuckles. “Okay?” he asks lowly.

Hanbin nods after a second, fingers tangled in the sheets by his sides. “Okay,” he repeats.

Jiwon goes to press in a third after a couple thrusts, and Hanbin gasps, slick puffy lips falling open to let the sound burst forth. Jiwon thinks he's never seen someone quite so beautiful. Hanbin's voice is breathy and quiet as he whispers, "I need-- I need a second, just give me a..." he tapers off into a little sigh, eyes shut tightly as he tries to keep himself calm, to will his body to relax.

Jiwon's mouth presses open against the side of his jaw, tongue flicking out to lick over the soft skin, and Hanbin shudders, the muscles in his abdomen clenching. "Take your time," Jiwon assures into the smooth skin under the hinge of his jaw, "We can take it slow, baby boy."

Hanbin whines at the pet name, a slurred little accusation of "Embarrassing, Hyung," but it makes Jiwon chuckle quietly and sweep a thumb down his cheek, pressing it into the corner of Hanbin's pink mouth.

"You like being my baby boy?" Jiwon's voice comes out rougher than he'd meant it to, but Hanbin's hips jerk downward, fucking automatically onto Jiwon's fingers. "Do you want Hyung to take care of you?"

 Hanbin squirms, whimpers out, "Hyung, h- please," hole twitching in a way that feels all too obscene around Jiwon's fingers. Jiwon can’t help but stare at the usually meticulously put together Hanbin unravel bit by bit, swollen lips parted and face flushed. The way Hanbin acts sometimes, like he can handle every burden and pressure put on them by himself, only for it to eventually eat away at him and tear him apart makes Jiwon ache inside. Only Jiwon and Jinhwan have been around long enough to understand, to see the cracks in the facade, and even then, Jinhwan knows no one else can break Hanbin down and put him back together all shiny and new as well as Jiwon can.

"Everything's okay, Hanbinnie, Hyung's going to make it feel so good, let me take care of you, baby."

Hanbin nearly sobs out, " _J-Jiwon_ ," his hands folded into his chest, fingers quaking without anything to hold onto. Jiwon's fingers work slow and steady, opening Hanbin up until he's rocking down to meet every thrust Jiwon gives him, not even flinching when Jiwon finally slides in the third. Jiwon crooks his fingers and presses them deeper inside, feeling Hanbin tighten, hot and slick around him.

Then he's gasping, back arching up off the bed as he moans, "Hyung, Jiwon-hyung, right--" Jiwon hushes him quietly with a kiss on the bottom lip, tongue running over the seam of Hanbin's mouth. The pad of his finger presses into the spot that had make Hanbin startle, and this time Hanbin squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the side, flushed cheek pressed against the pillow, and exhales heavily, eyebrows drawn in distress.

His knees draw up further into his chest and the muscles in his tummy twitch as Jiwon presses insistently against his prostate, all the while sucking at his neck where his pulse runs wild under his skin. "Good?" Jiwon asks on impulse, voice thick and scratchy.

 Hanbin swallows, Jiwon watching his adams apple bob as he does, and then nods. "Good." He agrees softly, but his head is still turned away, as if it would be too much to let Jiwon see his expression.

Jiwon frowns, presses his fingers in harder on purpose, just to watch the way Hanbin inhales shakily and moans, then catches his lower lip between his teeth to muffle the noise. "You don't have to be quiet," Jiwon tells him, but Hanbin is too easily embarrassed, too used to keeping things in. "It's just us, baby boy, let Hyung hear all those pretty noises."

It's surprisingly simple to get Hanbin to do what he wants like this, so Jiwon really isn't surprised when Hanbin moans again, this time loud and unrestrained. " _Good_ boy," Jiwon praises easily, reveling in the pink tinge to Hanbin's cheek. He presses a kiss to the sharp edge of his cheekbone and then another one to Hanbin's temple. "So good, just for me, right Hanbinnie?"

He waits until Hanbin lets out a very flustered "Just for you," and rewards him with another brush of his fingers against his prostate, eyes trained on the heave of Hanbin’s chest, the shiver running through him.

Hanbin’s hands move down of their own accord, palming his cock where it lays swollen and leaking against his lower belly, lower lip trembling. He slits his eyes open, searching out Jiwon with big blown pupils. “Right there,” he breathes, no louder than a sigh.

Jiwon hums against his throat, murmuring softly, “Here?” the heat of his mouth making Hanbin squirm. Hanbin’s breath hitches when Jiwon’s fingers press in just right, legs trembling, the muscles in his thighs jumping. His fingers jab upwards insistently, and Hanbin clenches uncontrollably, hips stuttering up.

Jiwon pulls back then, solely for the purpose of watching Hanbin play with himself. It’s strange—maybe it’s even a little creepy, but the way Hanbin’s lips fall open, his eyes fluttering shut, nimble fingers smeared with precome as they wrap around the head of his cock, watching him makes Jiwon’s stomach churn.

He knows he could tell Hanbin to stop right now, and he’d do it too, hands flying off his cock, eyes tearing up, but he’d still do it. He’s gotten Hanbin off on just his fingers before, Hanbin’s tense body coming across his stomach before Jiwon had even realized what was happening. Afterwards, the younger had flushed with embarrassment, roughly muttering, “Shut up,” and shoving lightly at Jiwon’s shoulder, but the pleased pink tinge to his cheeks hadn’t faded all day.

Still, Jiwon loves to indulge Hanbin, so he leans in and keeps his fingers right where Hanbin wants them, sucks slow wet bruises into Hanbin’s collarbones, and lets Hanbin rock down against him, back arched, eyelashes stuck together from his eyes watering.

Hanbin blinks then, eyes opening wide and finding Jiwon’s. “I don’t wanna come yet,” he says breathlessly, “Hyung, stop.” Jiwon finds it in him to pause, to sit up and carefully pull his fingers out one by one, watching the way Hanbin’s expression crumples into relief.

Throwing an arm over his face, Hanbin breathes harshly, chest rising and falling unsteadily as Jiwon absently rubs his hands clean on the sheets. “Do you need some water or something?” He asks, a habit left over from countless dance practices—it’s instinctive for him when he sees someone flushed and gasping.

Hanbin peeks at him from under his forearm. “Or something,” he says, then licks his lip nervously.

At first, Jiwon doesn’t understand what Hanbin means, but after a second of Hanbin’s eyes boring into his, he lights up, an, “Oh!” spilling from his lips before he can help it.

“Dumbass,” Hanbin declares, legs parting for Jiwon to slip between. After another second, he amends fondly, “My dumbass. Come over here and kiss me.” He slots their lips together, then almost shyly, “You can fuck me if you’d like.”

Jiwon knows better than to tease. He glances up at Hanbin, then down between his legs. “Turn over,” he finds himself saying. Hanbin meets his eyes for a second, then nods, inhaling quickly. He turns easily, balancing on his knees and elbows, and suddenly Jiwon can’t stop staring at the arch of his back, the swell of his ass.

They use copious amounts of lube and Jiwon always makes sure to stretch Hanbin out diligently, but this part never fails to worry him. Hanbin is never like that when he fucks Jiwon, all tangled limbs and hard thrusts, but then again, Hanbin has always been more delicate out of the two, both in spirit and in body, and Jiwon always worries.

He tears the condom packet open and rolls it on easily, and then coats his erection in lube liberally, jerking himself off a couple times before straightening onto his knees and inhaling lowly. Jiwon rocks against him a couple times, reveling in the way Hanbin moans unevenly, pushing back to meet his movements. The ridges in his spine are visible with the way his back is curved, and Jiwon wants to kiss every single one of them, mouth his way down the smooth skin of Hanbin’s back, press his lips against Hanbin’s rim, eat him out until he cries, begs, sobs, but Jiwon also knows that they don’t have time for it, that there will be other occasions where he’ll find the chance.

Instead, he plants his hands on Hanbin’s hips and pulls him backwards gently, listening for any stops in his breath, anything that would give away discomfort or pain. There isn’t anything, but Hanbin is moaning softly, breathing out, “ _so good, Hyung it’s so_ …” whiny and needy.

Hanbin is keening, low and quiet, and Jiwon knows what his mindset is in that moment simply because Hanbin had explained it once, curled around him in the middle of the night when Junhoe had been asleep in the bunk above them. Stripped bare and at his most basic state, Hanbin is open for the world to see, but Jiwon also knows that he’s the only one allowed to see Hanbin like this, the only one Hanbin will let see him like this.

Hanbin pushes back then, back bowing, and Jiwon lets every thought but the ones of Hanbin drift from his mind. His hips rock, and Hanbin clenches on instinct, slick and tight. “J—Jiwonnie,” he nearly sobs, “Hyung I’m—” he breaks off into a groan, face buried in his forearms.

“Shh,” Jiwon murmurs, bending down to press his mouth to Hanbin’s shoulder blade, “I’m right here, Hanbinnie, nothing’s going to hurt you baby boy, I’m here,” His voice is strained, low and rough, but the tense set of Hanbin’s shoulders goes loose.

Jiwon ruts against him shallowly, tentatively pressing his fingers into Hanbin’s hips, soft enough that it won’t sting, but hard enough for it to leave marks. Hanbin whimpers, pushing back and trying to meet his pace, but Jiwon holds him still. “Let Hyung take care of you,” Jiwon coos, draping himself over Hanbin’s back.

Their bodies are both sweat slicked by the time Jiwon actually works himself up to actually thrusting, Jiwon’s chest pressed flush to the younger’s warm back, and the skin on skin contact is enough to have Jiwon’s stomach churning, heat flaring under his skin.

Both their bodies jerk with every move, Hanbin’s mouth pouring forth  little “ _oh oh oh_ ” noises, gasping quiet “ _hyung, please_ ”’s, his legs trembling under his and Jiwon’s added weight.

The squelch of his cock pushing into Hanbin has probably been ingrained into his brain, but Jiwon can never get enough, marveling at the noises, focusing on every breath Hanbin lets out, completely fine tuned to the younger.

“Can—Can I come?” Hanbin asks then, desperate edge in his voice. His hands are fisted in the sheets, knuckles white.

Jiwon groans, nipping at Hanbin’s shoulder, nosing into his neck, and whispers, “Fuck, yeah you can, come for me baby boy, touch yourself,” and even if it’s not the most eloquent thing he’s ever said, Hanbin practically mewls, rutting back against him.

One of his hands disappears under him, and for a second, Jiwon considers flipping him around onto his back so he can watch, but the angle is too good like this, so he leaves it for next time and continues. The second Hanbin’s hand wraps around his cock, probably flushed and leaking onto the sheets, Jiwon feels him clench uncontrollably, crying out at the feeling.

Hanbin is all push and pull, fucking himself back on Jiwon’s dick, then forward into his own hand, and Jiwon can tell from the steadily higher pitched noises that he’s close to losing it. Jiwon lifts one of his hands from the bedspread, knots it into Hanbin’s hair, and _pulls_ , Hanbin’s entire body jerking hard.

Hanbin cries out and comes, muscles pulling taut, his walls tightening around Jiwon, who can’t help but gasp at the feeling, and then his arms give under Jiwon’s weight and he’s propped up by only his knees.

Jiwon pulls out carefully, pulls off the condom, and then wraps his hand around his lube-slick cock, and jerks himself off, watching the way Hanbin trembles with aftershocks, the way his fucked out pink hole pulses and flutters around nothing, and that image is all Jiwon needs for his stomach to turn over and his body to draw tight. He comes with a groan, painting streaks of white over Hanbin’s flushed skin, his hand tugging his cock until it aches from overstimulation.

Hanbin’s legs drop then, and even covered in sweat, glistening with Jiwon’s come, Hanbin is the most beautiful thing Jiwon has ever seen. He looks up at Jiwon with shiny sated eyes, lips pulling into a tiny smile. “Love you,” he murmurs weakly.

“Dork,” Jiwon says, then flips him over and kisses him full on the mouth. “Love you too,” he whispers, and Hanbin lights up.

“Can we shower?” he asks after a while of warm, lingering making out. He’s even more exhausted than before, probably, but there’s a happy light in his eyes, and Jiwon loves to indulge Hanbin, so he stands and bends down, and then picks Hanbin up, one hand under his knees, the other around his shoulders.

Hanbin pinches his nipple and calls him a showoff, but even that’s said in a way that has Jiwon glowing and pulling him closer.

Afterwards, Jiwon tucks a sleepy Hanbin into the bottom bunk and kisses Hanbin’s temple and tells him, “Go to sleep, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Hanbin murmurs something, slurred and soft, then pulls the blanket up to his chin, and Jiwon has the urge to coo, but represses it. Instead, he leans down for another kiss, this time with Hanbin’s lips twitching against his, and straightens up completely.

He stares long and hard at Hanbin’s eyelids, tracing his features meticulously. He’s done it so many times by now that the image of Hanbin has been carved into his memory, and still, Jiwon craves looking at Hanbin when he’s at peace, when he’s sleeping soundly.

It’s after he greets the members, ushers a bemused Junhoe into another room, and wishes everyone goodnight that he gets to return to Hanbin, who has passed out completely, face slack and young looking.

When Jiwon squeezes into the little bunk and Hanbin automatically shifts, even in his sleep, to offer him space and wrap his limbs around him, Jiwon thinks, as much as everything else with Hanbin means, all the sensuality, the sex, the dynamics of their relationship—this is the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
